Hogwarts Love Story
by vulpixluver
Summary: Pandora "panda" potter's dreams are finally coming true when Scorpius Malfoy says he likes her but what will happen? Read to find out! RATED M FOR MATURE STUF
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hay guys it's lexi bring u another awesume fanfic! this is an idea i cam up wit when i was writing phoneix. pls read that sotry is u haven't. thanx to rena for halping me and i promist to have a character 4 u!**

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Pandora Angel Potter, but most of my friends call me Panda or Fire Panda. Yus, I am related to Harry Potter 'cos hes mmy dad! I'm 16 and in my sixth year. I'm in Griffindor and I am head of my class. I have loooong black hair with side bangs and the side bangs are dyed a firey orange. (for my house of course!) And I have a sercret...i have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. i know that i am a potter, but I can't help but like him. i was in the courtyard studying ahead of time for a quiz in potions (one of my favorites clases! I have you-know-who in it!) when sudden;y i heard a voice.

"need halp?" said Scorpius as he sat down beside me. I didn't say anything. Usualy he was with her slytherin friends but he was alone.

"Not really." I siad and scooted away, blushed slightly and went back into my book.

"But it's the pollyjuice potion. I heard from a cousin it's really hard." He muttered. I shrugged and then scooted back with him. Suddenly I saw his frinds looking angry,

"Hey! Scorpius, waht are you doing with pot-head?" one of them siad.

"Fuck off!" I shouted and picked up my boooks and bookbag and shoved his friends out of the way and walked away but I hid behind the wall. I could hear them laughing after i left.

"Hey knock it off Crabbey. Or do I have to tell you're patheic excuse of a girlfriend your sercret?" Scorpius yelled and then laughing stopped. I was about to walk back to my common room when Scorpius grabbed my hand. "Sorry about them. THere just being tawts."

"It's fine. I gotta go anyway," I mumbled and pulled my hand out of his grip.

'Wait, Pandora! I wanna make it up to you. Meet in Hogsmeade tomorrow at the 3 broomsticks?" He asked.

"SUre! ANd call me panda!" I smilied. WOOT I'm going on a date with Scorpiss!


	2. Chaptaer 2

**AN: okay who eveah is that jesusluver guy. STOP PUTTING JESUS CRAP ON MAH STOTRIES! U R SUCH A TROLL! IM FUCKING UNKNOWN!I DUN BELEIVE IN JESUS! And thanx 2 rena for halping!**

Chapater 2

I sat on the bar stol in the 3 brom sticks. I slippeda drink on some butterbeer and waited for Scorpius. I fet a tap and then around to see the blonde boy.

"Hey Panda. srrry, i couldn't get away from my friends for awhile. they were still being duner head about 'pot-head'" he said. I blushed angrly and turned back to face the wall.

"Don't even mention about that." I growled, slipping more butterbeer. He sat down next to me and poked my cheek a few times. I giggled and i felt like I couldn't be ad anymore.

"So what do you want 2 do?" Scorpius asked me.

"I dunno. Wanna go by the Sherking Shack?" I exclaimed. I almost always snoked into the shack whenever we had trips to Hogmeade.

"Okay" He repiled and we left 3 broomsticks and we went on the path to the shack. We jumped over the fence and hurridly quickly into the shack when we saw that Crabbe and his girlfriend giving him a bj!

"WTF?" I shouted and covered me eyes. "At least u guys could half done it back at the schol. that's gross!"

"whatver pot-head. C'mon Dannie lets go." crabbe said to his gf and they left. Dannie was a small girl with short brown hair and wore glasses. She was in RavenClaws. she was pretty but why was she gog out wi Crabbe? Scorpius n i sat on an old dusty wore out sofa and we talked about potions class.

"i still can't believe we have to wok on that polyjuce potion FOR A MONTH!" He groaned and I gigled.

"Don't wory. time goes by fast so next thing you know we'll be doing our OWLS." I smilied.

"Yeah, but I lik time being slow. Next year...we have to gradutation ad be mature adults in da adult world." Scorpius grumbled. I thought about what he said. He was right, we will graduation soon and then be grown ups. But at least we still have two years at Hogwarts.

"PANDA!" Scourpis shouted, waving his hand in font of my face.

"Oh...ha. SOrry was just being spacey." I explined.

"Ok. You were making a cute finking face. Kinda cute.' He smirked. I blushed.

"Thanks...but I say kawaii for cute thigns." I siad randomly.

"Then you have a kawaii think face." He gigeled. I starred into his grey eyes. He looked like what my dad told me about Draco scene boy Blond hair, silvery grey eyes, and cunning. But he didn't seem like the other slytherins. Most of them always piked on the firsty-years and teasted me a bit since Hary Pottar was my dad. I woulde got into slytherin.

"Panda...you're makng that kawaii thinking facea again." Scorpius interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry! i dunno wats with me 2day. it's just that...you mak me rink alot." I said.

"Whatever." He said and then took his wand out of his pokcet and make sparks dance from et. They were swirlly and a pretty shad of pale blu. I watched him for an hour and talked until it was getting dark out.

'Oh shitQ! WE GORTTA GO! WE GONNA GET IN TROBLE!" I sheriked. I HATED getting into troubles with the teacher. SCorpius went to go out the font door but yelled once he touched the door knob.

"What's wrong/" I gasped.

"The knob!" Scorpius grinted through his teeth and hold his hand. "i burned my hand!" I went to touch it but it wasn't hot for me so I opended it and we ran out of the house. we continued to run until we were back at school. I collasped to my knees and panited hard.

"I...i...hate...run...ing..." I said.

"How...could u...how could u...touch the knob...? It...was...hot as...hell..." Scorpius said and grabbed his chestt.

"I...don't know." I gained some of my breaht back and walked with Draco. How could I touched that knob? It was weird. We sad our goodbyes and parted for the night,

"I'lll talk wit u during histroy of magic. see ya." I said and then went up into my common room and feel asleep. That night,,,,,idreamed about dragons flying in the cool air and dancing with the soft, plusie clods.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN LEAVE ME THE FUK ALONE YOU FUKING JESUS FUCKING LUVER 69. IM NOT ATHIST BUT I BELIEVE IN SOMETHING. NOT UR STUPD FUCKIGN JESUS. GO AWAY OR I'LL REPORT U! FUK U!Q And thnx for rena for helping me agin and with that stupid jesuz perso**

Chapter 3

i wok up and sighed. 'Stupid dragon dream' I thought and I got up and went to put on my uniform. I went down to the Grat Hall to sit dow with my best friends Lilia Xena Weasly (dis is u Rena-chan~) and Serena Umineko Longbottom ( andtis is u anna!). Lilia has long red hair with side bangs that is dyed yellow and large brown eyes. She always wears a blak silk headband in her hair with fake red flower on it. SHe always likes to wear really crazy socks and lilia is good and Care of Magical Creteus. Serena has mediam-sied brown hair and with also sid bangs that is dyed red. We lyk to supprt our house and we also hav fiends in teh other hoses that do that 2.

"hay guys. You you know a Dannie from ravenclaws?" I aksed, getting turky bacon from 1 one the platters.

:Yeah." lilia said and jerked her head to see a dazed Dannie. "Her full name is Danelle Silver, but most peopel call her dannie. isnt she goin out with crabbey fatty"

"eeyuip. the other day wehn i wuz with...uh...Scorpius." i started but then blushed, my friends giggled making me blush even crazier. 'Shut up!" i hissed "lemme fisnhed ok? okay, so we were in the shraking shack and i saw her giving a bj to crabbe." They gasped.

"No fucking wayQ!" Serena said.

"Yes way serena-chan." I said.

"i fink she moght b under a love spell." lilia said.

"A luv spell? But crabbe can barely turn ants into buttoms." serena cried out.

"Yeah but he might of bullied something to make a love ptoion or her or soemthing." I added. "We need to go to the libryay."

"okay!" They both sad and we were off to the library. we serached around until i found a book about love potions and love thingds.

"So...what page is the love ptoions on?" serena asked.

"394." i said. (a/n OMG get it potterheads? hee hee) i flipped to a page were it said ADVANDED LOVE POTINS.

"oak. it's saying that one can make a love potion for another and it can last up to two months. after the two months if they person has not been given it, they will be free of the spell. if not they will be in love forever!" I read and we all gasp.

"Oh no...pooor Dannie. being trapped by fat-ass..." Lilia mumbled.

"We have 2 do somenig." Serena said and we both nodded.

"But how long have they been going out?" lilia asked.

"Almost...two...MONTHS ONFG WE HAVE OT PROTECTED HER!" I cried. "the game-plan here is to not let dannie be near crabbe. so we have to call on Missy Jones."

"I can help." a mail voice said behind me. I turned aroudn it was scourpius!

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, panda. I can help." He took my hand and i blushed and i heard my friends giggling. "Missy joness is a family friend of mine.

"Thanks Scorpius." I thanked him. We all left the libraby and we otside 2 plan to save

**AN thnx for reading pls review ^ w ^ AND GO AWAY JESUSLUVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N srry ive ben gone 4 so long. laptop brok, using mom's and ya jsut go busy with pokemon and skool. AND WTF LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID CHRSITANS! STAPH FALMING MY STORY! F U! and rena is busy w/ pokeman 2. enjoy teh chatper.**

pCHApter 4

I wok up from my bed and sighed. it was another drangon dreeam. I gut up and dressed in a pale blu lolita skirt with strwberri patterns, a white blous, red shoes and whit knee socks. i reedied the firey highlight in may hair a blu to match teh skirt. (a/n it wuz a free dress day oka?)

"kawaii!" i sed as I twurled around in da mirror. Lilia cam in with a outfit like mine except it was yellow.

"panda that's soooo kawaii!" Lilia screamed.

"u 2 girl!" i agreed back. We giggled and went dowwnstairs to the grate hall. serena was already there wearing a pokemon shirt, jem shorts, and converses.

"ok guys where does Missy Joness hang out?" serena asked. i thought about it for a moment, then i remembered!

"in da forbiden forest!" i sed. they gasped. the forbideen forest gwas a vary scery place and it had horrible cretures and very scary. "but it's okay she hangs out like a few minutes from da school so it's ok, ok?"

"ok" sreena sed and we went outside to the forest. i saw scorpious waiting in frot. he was wearing a very gentlemanly outfit. he was very hot and mad me blushed but I turned away be4 he could c.

"u r such a stalker scorpious!" serena snaped (a/n LOLOLO GET IT POTTER-HEDS?! XD)

"ya lilia screamd!"

"cmon guyz staph. scorpious is just rying 2 halp and you are being very meanies means." i pouted and went in the forest. they all fallowed me. the forest gump wasnt that bad. in fact it was peacgul. I could c why Missy joness likd it heere. a bird was chirpping cheerfully. It was a mockingberg. my dad taught me brd calls since aunty hermonie liked birds.

"the mockingbirds name is Atticu." a voice sed in the darkness ahead.

"who's der!" scorpious sed and grabbed me tightly in protective.

"It's who you wanted to see. Missy jones." Missy Joness sed. Atticu the mocking berd came and sat on her shoulder. Missy jones had dark DARK DARK! black hair with purple highlights (like twiglith sprakle from my little pony). SHe has dark liliac eyes and was wearing the ravenclaw uniform all cool n stuf.

"hey missy jones.' we all sed and scourpious gut off of me.

"so wat brings you her?" missy ones asked. Atticu chriped and seemed to have humanly emotions.

"we need to get Dannie Silver away from Crabbely fat-ass" sernea sed.

"ya he's put dannie under a love potion spel and like...molesting her..." I added.

"so you want me to do somethnig about dannie silver." missy jonesss sed.

"yes, missy. I can pay u bak" scor sed. then...he kissed me like in all da romactive movies! ecpest twlight CAUSE VAMPIRES DONT SRAKLE IDIOTS! i blushed so hard I was lik a tomato. then it faded away soslowly as I started to to talk.

"s-s-s-s-corpious! why did you do that..? escpeially in front of my BFFs and missy ones." i asked softly. he nodded toward eeyone else and they all lefted the twos of yus alone.

"Panda Potter I want to sex with you." he sed.

"whut." i sed. WTF? why does he wnat to do that to a comman girl lik me!

"I want to make steamly love to you." he sed more romativly and frnech kissed me. we took off each other clothes and he stuck it in.

"Owie! dat hurt scorpious-chan!" i sed.

"sorr..." he mubled and went sloly and then faster and then he took out his big man stick and came outside of me.

"...scorpious...I HATE YOU!" I screamed. He just lured me into a sex trap of his! I got dressed and stomped off.

"wait..panda-chan! cum back!" he yelled and follwed me. I turn away and spat in his face.

"leave mee alonee you..you freak!" I hissed and ran off. i went back into my room and cried myself to sleep and dreamt about dragons...and scouripis.

**A/N OMFG! a drma! :O thx for reading ^W^ and DONT FLAME ME U STUPID CHIRTANS PDOPLE **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N THNX SO MUH FOR HALPING ME WIF DA CHAPTER REAN~CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN. Pls review ^.^ ANF GO AWAY CHIRSTAN TROLLS PEOPLE F U!**

i sighed like a hurricane sandy wind (a/n yay fig languagae!) as i walked 2 professor anna's room. Professor Anna is the headmaster of hogwerts and is very nice and young and prettie and kawaii. she is 24 and the youngst headmaster evah. pro. anna wuz wearnig a simple summer dress that was yellow to match her pale yellow hair and dark red eyes. i wuz wearing a pink shurt with a white skirt with overals and folral pattern that wuz pink and brown combact boots with my whit socks showing. (SO KWAAIIIIII!111)

"professor anna can I talk to you abot hwat happened to mee and couple of days ago.?" i askd her.

"ok miss potter sat down pls." she sed and motioned me to a stiff plushie puraple and orange chair. she sat down on her chair and folded her hands across her lap like paper. "so what do u want to talk abot?" she askd. I sighed.

"well...um...you know scouripous-kun rite...? wellll...uuuummmmmmmm...he...he..." I started to say but then big welps of cyan tears sprayed out of my eye. "HE...HE TRICKED ME INTO A SEXXXXX TRAP N IT WAS HORRIBLE BT IT WAS MAZING!" I cried out and then looked at the ground. professor anna cam over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"that was a very naughty thing of mr. malfoy to due. he will be punished." pro. anna sed. suddenly ATticu came inn! he flew in frm the window with a note tied to his bird foot with green thread. Scorpuios-kuns favortie color. i opened it and it was a drawing lie from the movie when draco gave harry that letter wit him getting set on fire like an animation. the picture showed me and him kissing with kawaii hearts going everywhere.

"pease do not punish him proffesro anna. even though it was a bad thingy for us to have sex in the ordin forest i stil...love him..." i sed and she nodded i think. i dunno.

'ok he will be saved but he will have a dentatnion with mr. pinecon. ok?" anna sed.

"okay. thx again." i dashed off out her classroom and went to the grate hall. there was a grate fire and accednely stuck my hand into it. i cfreamed and pulled it out. people were lookeding at me.

my hand was not hurt bythe fie.

**AN THX FOR READIGN NAD {PLEASE REVIW PRETTIES DARLIN'S**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN? LOLOLOL STUPID CHIRSTANS HAHAHA I TOL U TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND U DID lOZERS ! ! AND THAX TO RENA AND ANNA GAIN. AND REVIUW PL I CAN C THE VISTORS THING ON THE STORU THING11111**

CHAPTET 6

I RAN INTO THE GRAT HAL AND I SAW SCourpous at his house tabel and then he turned around to face me. i blush lik a tomato. (a/nfig lag strkes agas!) scourpious-kun was wearing akwaii victioran clothes like the host club bois frem japan. somenig like that.i sat down at his table...

"hey..." i sed whispering and quietly.

"hey..." he sed back. he then headed me a flyer. it was a flying...for...MIKUE HASTUNE FROM VOCALOID!

-KUN THANK U SO MUCH FOR THAT FKYER R U GONNA CUM

"HOLY FUCKS SCKUN THANK U SO MUCH FOR THAT FKYER R U GONNA CUM WITH ME?!" I ASKED AND SCREAMD!

"of course silly panda-chan." scour-kun sed andkissed me. we were alone in gatre hall. he then gave me a harry (a/nLOLO GET EEETT POT-HEADA!) look and then we striped and had SEXXXXX! under the slytherin table. after that we went bak inyfito my room usin my da's invisle cap.

"so dis is what the griffindoor comman room looks like." he sed.

"ya." i sed back. His eyes are so f goucking kawaii!

then we had more smexie time under my kawaii bed and then he had to go bak before he gettens in trouble. suddenly I heard a knook at the window.

"wha da fuQQQ!?" i screamed. panda potter does nut get creeping harry (a/n lOl) kocnign noises at the window/ I walked to the window...and saw a dragon...!


	7. Chapter 7

**A?N srry I haven't writteon in hear for a little while. im too busy on mi other story! it's jsut so fun 2 writ! heee xDDDD ^ w ^ **

Chatpet 7: the dragon

the dragon hissed and shot fire out of it's mouth. the dragon was a midnite blak one with white hrns, eyes and an underbelly and great wings with spikes on the edges.

"pandora pottter.!" the drangon sed. "I have finally found u. u are the master of me. u have gotten great powers since you were born and now it is tim to show 'em off.! my name is Sawsbuck!" I looked at the grate Sawsbuck weirdly and then bak to scourpous.

"ok then...does my powers like let me controly fire or let me nut get hurt my it?" i adked and Sawsbuck nodded. "COOL!" I got dressed and then scourpious did too but he was all quiet n stuf. "wat's teh matter scour-kun."

"...nuthing..." drac scourpious sed. he didnt lock at me when he sed that and we walkedy away. I was very sad. Sawsbuck turned into a tiny figure of herself and nuzzled my cheek.

"it is okay panda-chan. I'm sure he's just a bit weirded out by me and your special powers." she sed. i nodded and sniffed back tears I had.

"i hop it's nut for along time sawsbuck-chan." i sed back. living without draco was too much. I went back into my room and then I took a hot bath. i took a bowl and filled it wit hot water for sawsbuck and I red a boox called Teh Book Thei9f. it was very good but sadd. I cried and then I got dressed in pj's and then I went into my bed.

"goodnight panda-chan." swasbuck sed and she fell asleep.

"night...I guess." and I fell asleep. then I was in a dram with sawsbuck and we had to sve scorpious!


End file.
